Rendez-vous chez le coiffeur
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un client quelconque du salon de sa mère, malgré ses goûts excentriques en coiffure. Il n'aurait rien dû lui trouver de particulier. Pourtant, une paire d'yeux dorés lui affirmait le contraire...


Par la fente de lumière que laissait filtrer la porte entrouverte, il les observait, attiré par leurs voix qui s'étaient répercutées dans une grande partie du bâtiment. Avec curiosité et un _onigiri_ dans sa main gauche qu'il grignotait, il les détaillait.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est bien ici, hein? Je voudrais pas avoir l'air ridicule après !

\- Tu es déjà ridicule avec tes cheveux qui te cachent tout le visage » ricana l'un des deux garçons, qui devrait déjà s'occuper de sa coiffure excentrique, avant de s'occuper de celles des autres.

« - Ne rigole pas ! Je suis sur le point de passer une grande étape dans ma vie! » Ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une position fière, et un regard que leur observateur supposait l'être tout autant malgré les mèches qui cachés ses yeux.

« - T'inquiète, c'est Kenma qui m'a conseillé, il vient ici pour se faire décolorer les cheveux.

\- Kenma?

\- C'est mon ami d'enfance, tu verras l'année prochaine il rentrera au lycée et on vous défoncera, toi et ta petite équipe » provoqua-t-il.

« - Ah?! Je crois pas !

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda très poliment la gérante de la petite boutique avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Bienvenue chez _La Chouette_ , je suis la propriétaire de ce salon de coiffure. Vous souhaitez quelque chose? »

Le jeune garçon avec l' _onigiri_ s'échappa vite avant que sa mère ne le surprenne en train d'espionner des clients. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces garçons, mais en tout cas, il connaissait bien Kenma Kozume qui venait ici. Ils étaient dans la même classe et c'était lui qui lui avait conseillé le salon de sa mère. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, finalement sa mère avait raison, le bouche à oreille était le meilleur moyen de ramener des clients.

En revenant voir au salon un peu plus tard, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le garçon avec ses mèches noires qui recouvraient presque entièrement son visage, avait changé du tout au tout sa coiffure. Bien sûr, il savait que sa mère faisait des miracles avec une paire de ciseaux, après tout elle était coiffeuse, mais il n'aurait jamais cru le voir comme ça à son retour. En face de lui, il y avait un homme avec une coiffure de… hibou, littéralement. Les cheveux relevés par du gel et dont les longueurs avaient été décolorées, deux grands yeux jaunes comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il était obnubilé par la personne devant lui.

« Ça y est Bokuto ! Tu es devenu un vrai oiseau de nuit ! » s'esclaffa son ami. « Tu étudies à Fukurodani, si je peux dire "étudier", et tu vas chez un coiffeur qui s'appelle _La Chouette_ ! Je te déclare dès à présent hibou !

\- Tu es juste jaloux ! Avec tes airs de chat là, en plus d'aller à Nekoma !

\- Ben au moins moi je ne rate pas mes examens de maths !

\- Quel est le rapport ?! »

Il les regarda partir, sidéré. Sa mère se plaça près de lui.

« - Tu as vu Keiji, même en ayant ouvert un salon qui s'appelle _La Chouette_ je n'aurai jamais cru coiffer un hibou un jour », rigola doucement sa mère.

C'était le cas de le dire, ce type n'avait pas été un hibou dans une autre vie ? Des yeux comme ça, ça ne s'invente pas.

« - De ce que j'ai compris, ce sont des amis de Kenma-kun, ils font du volley comme lui. Tu t'entendrais probablement bien avec eux.

\- Je me demande comment Kenma peut les supporter… »

La coiffeuse observa avec un regard amusé son fils totalement abasourdi.

* * *

« -Kenma, tu sais dans quel lycée tu veux aller l'année prochaine ?

\- … J'sais pas, j'pense que j'irai rejoindre un ami.

\- Nekoma ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Intuition.

\- Et toi ? Tu veux aller où ?

\- Fukurodani.

\- C'est pas un peu loin de chez toi ? Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

\- L'intuition.

\- Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui Akaashi. Mais je suppose que Fukurodani, ça te va bien, monsieur _La Chouette_. »

Un silence s'installa, pas un silence pesant, juste agréable comme il y en avait toujours entre eux.

« - Ton ami connaîtrait quelqu'un de Fukurodani ? »

Kenma l'observa par dessus sa console.

« - Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

\- Même quelqu'un avec une coiffure excentrique ? »

Le blond décoloré se sentit obligé de mettre en pause son jeu pour regarder Akaashi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Quelqu'un m'intéresse.

\- C'est pas ton genre de choisir une école en fonction de quelqu'un.

\- Qui sait ? … Alors ?

\- Tu parles d'un type avec une tête de hibou ? »

Il avait recommencé à jouer, et Akaashi le regardait, légèrement intrigué.

« - Oui, tu le connais ?

\- Kuro m'a envoyé récemment un selfie avec un type de Fukurodani qui ressemblait à un hibou, il l'aurait rencontré pendant un tournoi de volley. J'en sais pas plus, désolé. »

Le silence retomba sur eux, Keiji parut réfléchir quelques instants.

« - Tu crois que je pourrais rentrer dans l'équipe de volley ?

\- ...Possible. Tu as toujours été fort dans la plupart des sports après tout. »

Très bien, il allait tenter sa chance.

* * *

Rentrer au lycée de Fukurodani et dans l'équipe de volley n'avait pas été trop compliqué pour Akaashi étant donné son niveau scolaire et sportif. Rencontrer réellement Bokuto avait été une expérience beaucoup plus intéressante.

Gamin, boudeur, immature, impressionnant, obsédant, inspirant le respect. C'était un mélange de tout ça qui avait formé la "première impression" de Akaashi. Les semaines suivantes à le fréquenter régulièrement avaient apporté d'autres additions à cette impression. Adorable, fascinant, attachant,

enivrant, ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'attendait ressentir vis-à-vis de son aîné.

Parler à Kuroo pour la première fois avait été une vraie expérience aussi. Bokuto et lui entretenaient une amitié plus que fusionnelle, leur faisant faire toutes sortes de conneries, causant le désespoir de Akaashi et Kenma.

« - C'est vraiment pour lui que tu as voulu aller à Fukurodani ? » lança un jour Kenma, dépassé par la nouvelle scène qui se jouait devant lui lors d'un camp d'entraînement.

« - Chaque jour je me demande où j'ai pu faire une erreur. » Les yeux du brun semblaient ne plus être capable d'exprimer des émotions. « On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Quoique, non, je ne veux pas savoir, rangez ça.

\- Mais Akaashi, rejoins-nous c'est amusant.

\- Non Bokuto-san, je n'ai pas envie de me déguiser en chouette.

\- Mais c'est notre patrie ! Nos origines !

\- J'ai l'adresse d'un bon médecin si vous le souhaitez.

\- Ne dis pas ça Akaashi enfin, tu vas le vexer, c'est un vrai hibou sauvage. » ajouta Kuroo, espiègle.

« - Je vous prendrai au sérieux au moment où vous aurez retiré ce costume de chat. Ou alors vous préférez que j'avertisse les entraîneurs et que je fasse de vos costumes des rideaux.

\- Tu es cruel ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Finalement, il ne savait pas si il était heureux d'avoir pu les rencontrer ou s'il avait fait la pire erreur possible. Mais face à leurs visages boudeurs il ne put se retenir un léger sourire.

Jouer aux côtés de Bokuto et de l'équipe de volley de Fukurodani lui avait fait éprouver des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu aussi intense : le stress, l'envie de se dépasser, l'excitation, la déception, la joie. Cette joie qu'il avait ressenti en gagnant avec eux, avec lui, les cris de joie que toute l'équipe avaient poussé en gagnant un match.

Non, il ne regrettait décidément pas.

* * *

Combien d'années étaient passées depuis qu'il avait aperçu pour la première fois Bokuto dans le salon de sa mère ? Plusieurs, c'est certain. Deux ans ? Trois ans ? Pourtant il en avait jamais parlé à son aîné. Comment pourrait-il avouer qu'il était rentré à Fukurodani après avoir été intrigué par le hibou ? Celui-ci ne manquerait pas de s'en vanter et le rabâcherait tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui Bokuto l'avait invité à l'accompagner à _son coiffeur_ , car ce salon lui ferait penser à son passeur avec le nom _La Chouette_ , évidemment.

Sur le chemin reliant le lycée au salon de coiffure, Akaashi regardait sautiller le troisième année. Beaucoup trop heureux pour que ça soit normal, beaucoup trop enfantin pour qu'il soit normal, aussi. En quoi il devait l'accompagner pour refaire sa décoloration ? C'était inutile, surtout qu'il l'avait observé - espionné - à chaque fois qu'il venait.

« - Il faut tourner par ici ! » s'exclama Bokuto.

Oui, il savait, mais comment empêcher cette mascarade de s'écrouler maintenant ? Le brun soupira, la salon était déjà sous ses yeux, impossible de s'enfuir maintenant. _Trop tard._

« - Allez Akaashi, ne fait pas cette tête ! On va s'amuser ! »

Voyant le sourire du plus grand, il crut sentir son coeur fondre. Avant de le sentir se glacer en voyant sa mère s'approcher de l'entrée pour raccompagner une cliente. Il déglutit, mais vraiment qu'avait-il à cacher, à l'instant ? Il pourrait juste dire que c'était le salon de sa mère et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il le fréquentait, même pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails. C'était juste une _grosse_ _coïncidence_. La porte s'ouvrit sur la cliente qui partait, qui se referma ensuite dans un claquement.

Puis Bokuto rentra sans discrétion suivi d'un Akaashi, lui, beaucoup plus discret.

« - Bonjour Madame ! » lança l'aîné avec un grand sourire.

« - Oh bonjour Bokuto-san. Vous êtes pile à l'heure pour votre rendez-vous. » répondit avec sympathie la mère du plus jeune. En avisant de la présence de Akaashi, elle rajouta : « Keiji, tu es là toi aussi.

\- Hein? »

Le troisième année se retourna vers le brun, les sourcils haussés.

Que dire à partir de là ? Il n'y avait rien de compromettant, _c'était une coïncidence_ , n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait qu'à répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse de son ami. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, bien qu'il le dissimulait parfaitement, il prit la parole.

« - Bokuto-san, je te présente ma mère, la gérant de ce salon. Maman, je te présente Bokuto Kotarou, la capitaine de mon club de volley.

\- Oh vous vous appelez Akaashi-san..? » s'exclama l'hibou en regardant la femme.

« - Je l'avais deviné Keiji, Bokuto-san m'avait déjà parlé de son statut de capitaine de l'équipe de Fukurodani. »

Le sourire de sa mère était bienveillant pourtant la tension dans ses épaules ne voulait vraiment pas diminuer.

« - Mais aussi, c'est après l'avoir vu que tu as décidé d'aller à Fukurodani. »

Ah, il entendait sa _coïncidence_ tomber à l'eau.

Quand il se retourna vers Bokuto, il vit deux grands yeux écarquillés posés sur lui.

Au diable les excuses bidons ainsi que les coïncidences inexistantes.

Il était _coincé_.

Quoique la fuite vers sa chambre à l'étage était toujours possible.

« - Hm, effectivement. »

Sa franchise et son air neutre le perdraient. Autant que les yeux du troisième année - non, autant que le troisième année, simplement.

« - Akaashi..? Tu me connaissais avant le lycée ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était possible de vous rater, Bokuto-san. Mais j'étais intéressé par le niveau de l'équipe, surtout. »

Autant essayer de rattraper les pots cassés, ou peut-être ne l'étaient-ils pas encore.

« - Te voile pas la face Akaashi ! » s'exclama le plus vieux, « Je sais que je suis très impressionnant !

\- Très impressionnant dans vos gamineries surtout.

\- Akaaaaaashi… » se lamenta-t-il.

Sa mère les observait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que son fils, qui s'intéressait si peu à son travail, venait - _bizarrement_ \- traîner dans le coin quand le capitaine de l'équipe de volley de Fukurodani était là.

« - Enivrant. »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers la coiffeuse.

« - Pardon?

\- Vous êtes enivrants, votre relation l'est. »

Ils clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois. Que disait-elle ?

« - Il serait peut-être temps de se mettre à votre décoloration, Bokuto-san.

\- ...Oui, bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rester dans le coin Keiji? » ajouta-t-elle en désignant de la tête une chaise.

Elle savait très bien qu'il resterait là de toute façon, que ce soit caché ou à découvert, ça ne changeait rien pour elle.

Tous les cheveux de Bokuto rabattus vers le bas donnèrent l'impression au brun de revenir des années en arrière. La première fois où il l'avait aperçu, la moitié de son visage camouflé sous des mèches noires. Son regard voilé par cet épais rideau. Le début de son obsession pour ses yeux irréels, le début de sentiments encore trop mal connu. Kuroo qui l'embêtait et qu'il l'avait poussé dans ce salon de coiffure, poussé indirectement dans ses bras.

Un œil doré apparut entre deux mèches grises fixant à travers le miroir Akaashi, le regard perdu dans le vide avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Une expression qu'il ne laisserait pas apparaître normalement. Quelle chance qu'il puisse découvrir de nouvelles facettes de Keiji.

Il voudrait tellement que le brun posent ses yeux gris dans les siens. Que l'argent rencontre l'or, que l'orage rencontre le soleil. Il voudrait tellement qu'il soit allé à Fukurodani grâce à lui. Il voudrait qu'Akaashi lui parle davantage. Il aurait voulu savoir que sa mère tenait un salon de coiffure, les raisons de sa présence dans son lycée, sa présence près de lui. Dans l'école. Dans l'équipe. Seulement eux deux. Ensemble.

Il voudrait seulement qu'ils soient ensemble.

* * *

« - Alors Akaashi, comment tu me trouves ? » demanda Bokuto les mains sur les hanches une fois sa décoloration terminée.

« - Comme d'habitude.

\- Tu pourrais mettre un peu plus d'enthousiasme enfin ! » bouda-t-il.

« - Keiji a du mal à vous dire qu'il vous trouve très beau » ajouta sa mère taquine avec un clin d'œil. « Regarde comme il rougit !

\- Je ne rougis pas ! » s'exclama Akaashi en dissimulant quand même son visage avec sa main.

« - C'est vrai ?! Montre-moi ton visage ! »

L'hibou s'approcha du brun et dégagea les bras qui essayaient de cacher son visage. Dans cette action, avec le capitaine qui tenait ses poignets et le fixait, il se sentit véritablement rougir.

« - Mais si, tu rougis Akaashi !

\- Non c'est faux.

\- Si, c'est vrai.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Les garçons vous devriez aller à l'étage au lieu de rester traîner ici. » lança la coiffeuse.

Keiji se dégagea de l'emprise de Bokuto et l'amena à l'étage où était aménagé l'appartement de la famille Akaashi. C'était un modeste appartement composé d'un grand séjour, d'une salle de bain et de deux chambres. La chambre du brun n'était pas trop grande mais lui convenait très bien. L'hibou s'assit sur le lit et le plus jeune s'installa sur sa chaise du bureau en continuant leur conversation.

« - Akaashi, pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu m'avais déjà vu avant le lycée ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien caché. Vous me l'avez juste jamais demandé.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais demandé ça ?!

\- Parce que vous êtes trop curieux.

\- Alors pourquoi être venu à Fukurodani après m'avoir vu ?

\- Vous auriez préféré que je ne vienne pas ?

\- Akaaaashi je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est l'équipe qui m'intéressait.

\- Et moi c'est toi qui m'intéresse ! » laissa échapper Bokuto. « J'aurai voulu te rencontrer avant !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais enfin, parce que je t'aime Akaashi ! »

Bokuto ouvrit ses yeux encore plus grandement que d'habitude, lui-même choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait jamais été réputé pour réfléchir avant de parler, mais quand même. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, interdits.

« - Dis Akaashi, tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi..? Enfin, je veux dire, seulement si tu veux… Enfin tu vois quoi, si tu veux bien me supporter et tout… Akaashi réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

Les yeux de Bokuto se firent de plus en plus larmoyants tandis qu'il bégayait. Akaashi le fixa les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait bien compris n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça ? Un doux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« - Evidemment que je veux bien Bokuto-san.

\- Hein ? … Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Ouaaaaaais ! »

Le plus âgé sauta sur le brun et l'étreignit fortement dans ses bras.

« - T'es le meilleur Akaashi! »

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Akaashi comme le ferait un chat. Se collant de plus en plus à l'autre, ses lèvres glissèrent sur les siennes, ses yeux dans les siens. D'une douce caresse, d'un effleurement, de l'affection. Ses mains trouvant les siennes. Un doux murmure s'échappant.

« Je t'aime. »

Des larmes contenues, d'amour, d'émotion, d'excitation.

S'il avait su qu'il fallait faire venir Bokuto dans ce salon, où tout avait commencé, pour en arriver là, il l'aurait fait avant. Ne serait-ce que pour découvrir quelques secondes plus tôt la chaleur de son capitaine contre sa peau.

« - Bokuto-san, je croyais que vous étiez incapable de cacher quoique soit. Comment avez-vous pu cacher vos sentiments? » dit Akaashi d'un ton taquin et léger.

« - C'est juste toi qui a été trop aveugle Akaashi. »

Pourtant il n'avait fait que le regarder, mais il devait avoir raison, il avait été aveugle de la grandeur de ses sentiments. Il se sentit de nouveau fondre en se perdant dans les yeux de son capitaine, dont l'expression était douce et amoureuse. Vraiment, il était impossible pour Akaashi d'y résister.

La danse contre leurs lèvres reprit. Les mains du brun remontèrent et allèrent se perdre dans la chevelure de son hibou, encore un peu humide mais extrêmement douce.

« - Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous dès que je vous ai aperçu la première fois, Bokuto-san.

\- Hein...? … La première fois ?

\- Oui, vous étiez merveilleux. »

Akaashi n'aurait jamais cru voir Bokuto autant rougir.

« Vous êtes adorable, aussi. »

Il le poussa sur son lit, avant de le rejoindre en s'installant à califourchon sur lui, continuant d'explorer sa peau de ses doigts introduits sous son tee-shirt. Il savait déjà que Bokuto était musclé, il avait eut tout le loisir de se rincer l'œil en le regardant pendant les matchs ou simplement dans les vestiaires, mais les toucher lui procurait un tout autre sentiment. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou, taquinant du bout de sa langue le peau frémissante sous lui. Le plus âgé se laissa faire, appréciant les attentions que le brun lui portait. Puis doucement il déplaça ses bras, faisant glisser ses mains sur les flancs du passeur, le caressant tendrement.

D'un coup de dent un peu plus fort dans son cou, le capitaine laissa échapper un soupir. Akaashi reprit appui sur ses deux bras pour pouvoir voir Bokuto d'un peu plus haut. Les yeux rougis et larmoyants, les lèvres entrouvertes desquelles il entendait sortir une respiration plus rapide que la normale, des mains qui continuaient de le caresser doucement, _amoureusement_. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut en l'observant ainsi sous lui. Il sentit son tee-shirt être tiré par Bokuto comme si celui-ci cherchait à attirer son attention, c'était ridicule, car il l'avait déjà entièrement.

« - Akaashi… Embrasse-moi. »

Comment résister ? Il fondit sur les lèvres du plus grand, qui laissa toujours ses mains se promener contre ses flancs. Il sentit la langue de la personne sous lui le taquiner en cherchant à s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Il laissa le bout de chair humide rejoindre sa congénère, se laissant caresser quelques instants avant de répondre au baiser que lui donnait son capitaine.

Enivrant.

C'était enivrant, d'être ici, contre son capitaine, à apprécier chaque gestes, chaque mouvements infimes effectués. Les mains de Bokuto glissèrent contre son dos, atteignant ses hanches, descendant jusqu'aux fesses du passeur, toujours en le caressant doucement. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, frottant lascivement leurs bassins.

« - Bokuto-san… »

Combien de fois il avait imaginé - _avait rêvé_ \- de ce genre de choses ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, pas maintenant, pas ce genre de choses, pas alors que sa mère et des clients étaient juste à l'étage d'en dessous. Mais comment pouvait-il résister ? Comment pouvait-il le repousser ? Comment pouvait-il l'arrêter ? Alors qu'il voulait - _désirait_ \- tellement être touché comme ça.

Laissant de côté toute son envie, il prit en main le peu de rationalité qu'il lui restait.

« Stop Bokuto-san, ne me touchez plus. » prononça-t-il en se défaisant de l'étreinte du plus grand.

Il s'assit près de son capitaine, en essayant de reprendre un peu de convenance. Il garda une expression dure, voulant refouler l'excitation qu'il l'avait parcouru. Les sourcils froncés et son regard fixé sur le mur, il sentit Bokuto remuer derrière lui.

« - Je… je suis désolé Akaashi, je voulais pas te forcer, hein ! Me déteste pas ! Pardonne-moi ! »

Les larmes au coin des yeux de son capitaine firent serrer le cœur d'Akaashi. Il se méprenait, en aucun cas il n'avait pas voulu, en aucun cas il avait été forcé. La culpabilité se reflétait dans les yeux du plus âgé.

« - Non Bokuto-san, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas ça. »

Le brun étreignit son petit ami, caressant gentiment ses cheveux.

« - Je voulais que vous me touchiez, j'en ai même encore envie » rajouta-t-il en le serrant plus fermement. « Mais on ne peut pas faire ça, maintenant et ici. On pourrait nous entendre ou nous surprendre. »

Il entendit Bokuto renifler contre lui, et il s'en voulut de ne pas s'être mieux exprimé avant.

« - Je ne vous déteste pas Bokuto-san. Je vous aime. »

C'est à ce moment là que son capitaine lui rendit aussi son étreinte.

« - Moi aussi j't'aime Akaashi, vraiment », sa voix tremblait un peu. « Je te ferai jamais de mal, hein, promis.

\- Je sais Bokuto-san, je sais.

\- Et je ne laisserai personne d'autre t'en faire non plus.

\- Merci. »

Le passeur s'éloigna un peu du plus âgé pour voir son visage. Le nez rougi et les yeux encore humides avec un air de chien battu, Akaashi ne put se retenir un sourire en le détaillant. Avec un air doux imprégné sur son visage, le brun déposa un baiser sur le front de son camarade, avant de reculer pour observer les joues rougies de Bokuto.

« - Tu es magnifique quand tu souris Akaashi. Même quand tu souris pas non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Et vous, vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Je ne rougis pas !

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. »

Le regard plein de tendresse et d'amusement de son capitaine réchauffa son cœur.

« - Je t'aime. »

Et ses mots réchauffèrent ses joues.

« - Tu vois que tu rougis ! »

Il voulait bien laisser son coéquipier gagner pour cette fois. Seulement parce que c'était lui.

* * *

Au moment de partir, il fallut repasser par devant le salon de coiffure, et de ce fait devant sa mère. Les joues encore un peu rouges et leurs vêtements un peu débraillés, ils essayèrent de se faire discret. Maintenant devant le magasin, partiellement caché derrière un arbre, Akaashi glissa sa main dans celle du plus grand, le retenant quelques instants pour lui dérober un léger baiser.

« - A demain, Bokuto-san. Rentrez bien.

\- Oui, on se voit demain Akaashi ! Bye ! »

Le sourire que lui lança son capitaine le fit fondre intérieurement. Il retira doucement sa main de celle de Bokuto, avant de lui répondre d'un léger sourire.

« - Pense à prendre rendez-vous pour la prochaine fois ! Je ferai attention à ne pas être là. » lança la coiffeuse derrière eux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Rougissants et gênés, ils se retournèrent pour l'apercevoir dans le cadre de la porte.

« - A bientôt Bokuto-san.

\- Au revoir Madame! »

Et ils s'enfuirent chacun de leurs côtés, embarrassés de s'être fait surprendre.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Bien le bonjour ! Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cet OS, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! J'espère qui vous aura plu !  
Je remercie _beaucoup_ Kikile qui l'a corrigé et qui m'a fait mon résumé. Sans elle, j'ne suis rien ! x)**

 **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.  
J'vous aime ! Bye !**


End file.
